ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Game Master
Game Masters (or GM for short) are the "Judges" of Vana'diel. The purpose of the Game Master is to provide players with an enjoyable gaming environment. They are responsible for monitoring and regulating the in-game environment to provide a fair, safe and enjoyable game play experience. Game Masters play a major role in rescuing player characters that have become stuck, take action against 3rd party tool users, and respond to user requests for issues such as lost items etc. GMs support the players directly, via in-game interaction or the PlayOnline Viewer chat console. They also serve as a point of contact for issues that are best addressed by other Square Enix teams, and address player violations of in-game policies. This includes cautions, warnings, suspensions, and terminations. The Account Administration team must approve any severe disciplinary action. The GM policy is a set of rules by which all GMs operate to ensure that the game proceeds smoothly for all FINAL FANTASY XI users. The GM policy can be found on the SE website. Basic GM Rules GMs must always follow these rules in their player support role: *Provide professional and courteous customer service. *Convey as much information as possible to the players without disclosing any confidential information. *Assist customers' needs to the greatest possible degree. *Respond to players' questions and concerns in a consistent manner. *Provide an enjoyable gaming environment for the players. Organization GMs, like Beastmen, have a rank structure that designates their place in the world: they receive orders through a "Producer" (currently Azagba), who manages the overall concept of the game. Reporting directly to the Producer is the "Head Game Master" (currently Sage Sundi), who manages all GM staff below him, namely the three major types: * "Support Game Masters" take calls from the players and perform a variety of other support roles. All GMs can carry out the duties of a Support GM. * "Senior Game Masters" (or SGMs), in addition to the Support GM functions, oversee all on-site GM duties. Players will receive the same type of service from either type of GM that assists them; * "Lead Game Masters" (or LGMs), are responsible for all GM duties. Also, Square Enix staff members taking part in an in-game event use this icon. Appearance & Equipment Sometimes GMs will appear before players and speak with them. GM characters are unique in two ways: they have the text "GM" next to their characters' names, and their characters wear all-red armor. Both of these are characteristics of GMs in the game. GMs are always Humes. Their distinctive, red uniform consists of the following armor (all of which is designated "GMs Only" and cannot be obtained by players): *Judge's Cape *Judge's Cuirass *Judge's Earring *Judge's Greaves *Judge's Ring *Judge's Gauntlets *Judge's Helm *Judge's Cuisses *Judge's Gorget *Judge's Belt *Judge's Shield (One-Handed Weapon Only) *Judge's Sword *Judge's Sword (Great Sword) *Judge's Bow *Judge's Arrow *Judge's Rod *Judge Minnow Abilities GMs have been known to demonstrate the following abilities: *Complete, undetectable invisibility *Teleportation of self and others to specific locations in an area *Inter-area teleportation of self and others *Perma-Flee (can be toggled on/off) *Complete invulnerability (can be toggled on/off) :*While in Invulnerable mode, a GM will take damage but the chat window will say "(Blank) takes ## damage." :*Vrtra dealt over 2000 damage to a GM using Spike Flail. The GM's health bar did not change. *Self-teleportation between Worlds *Able to instantly kill any player or mob, however this supposedly causes world issues, so they just kill monsters normally. *Despite the damage and delay on some of their weapons, GMs have max haste during battle. Weapon delay is completely ignored, but damage seems to be normal. Accuracy is also incredibly high. *GMs are also completely unsearchable. *Read a player's chat log. *See through Command/anon *Pop-up choice dialogues on a player's screen (used to check to see if a player is present while doing some action such as fishing). *Disable player movement or input. Role in Vana'diel Little is known about the true origins of the GMs. It is believed they inhabit Atomos, where they hone their skills to use on other Worlds. Some believe they are the heralds of Altana and Promathia, regulating balance over the world and its inhabitants. Others believe they exist to bring misery and anger upon the populace, who often throw curses at GMs due to their absolutism. Though adventurers have slain Vana'diel's mightiest creatures, no one has ever defeated a GM, and justifiably so. See Also *Support Staff *GM Policy *Online Manners References * Support Staff, Final Fantasy XI Official Web Site * Online Manners, Final Fantasy XI Official Web Site * GM Policy, Final Fantasy XI Official Web Site Category: Terminology Category: Organizations